


It's got to start from somewhere.

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Back from the Euros, back from Holiday. Back to Beth.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	It's got to start from somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry only checked by me. Mistakes are all me.
> 
> Again if you want to see something post a comment, if you like it, post a comment. Comments are nice.

She had no clue what to do. She couldn't really talk to any of the Arsenal girls about it, only Leah really, as long as Leah kept it to herself. And, when she tried to talk to her friends back in Whitby, their opinion had been that Daan was hot, she should be all over that. Which in this situation, was far from helpful. 

She had no idea what to do. Daan and her had been flirting constantly, Daan made sure that no matter where or what they were doing, they were sitting together or at least close together. The other week Daan's housemates had them all over for dinner, and when it had got late Daan had made sure she stayed at theirs instead of driving back. She hadn't said that to anyone else, but she told Beth she would be staying in her room too, supposedly there was enough room. Even when Beth had woken to Daan spooning her from behind. 

It seemed like everything to her at the moment was Daan, Daan, Daan.

The Dutch woman had just finished playing in the Euros, they had won, Daan had been so excited. She had been texting Beth non stop, then she went on to celebrate with her friends in Ibiza. Again, she had been texting Beth, even a few times facetiming her to make sure Beth was having a good break 

Beth knew there wasn't anything concrete between them, but Daan had gone with some of her old friends, but also her ex girlfriend. Not that they couldn't be friends, but it gave Beth a wave of jealousy. Everytime Daan didn't reply she wondered if they were getting back together. Not that anyone would know except her, but Beth had made sure to like any holiday pictures Daan put up, and to definitely not like the ones that had a trace of her ex in them. Yes she was petty, but she hoped Daan might get it. 

The older woman was due back tomorrow. Yesterday morning Daan had put a video on Instagram that had her and her ex wrestling to push each other in the pool, she had watched it more times than she cared to admit. But, it was still bothering her, even though Daan once again had facetimed her to ask her about her day. 

On the many occasions that she and Daan had been hanging out together, they had actually talked about their pasts. Daan had told her that she had been single for 8 months, but she seemed to spend a lot of time with her ex. Sari had once joked that Daan had a 'friends with benefits' deal going on, after all they had been together for 5 years. 

This morning once again they had been texting, Daan was moaning that she was going to have to get a taxi home. So as the good friend that beth is, she had offered, or actually jumped at the chance. 

She had met Daan outside the airport, and currently was trying to listen to her talking about her holiday, but that tan, very enticing. 

"Are you even listening to me?" The Dutch woman laughed. "Boring you?" 

"No, don't be silly. Carry on." Concentrating on the road and how good Daan looked was proving just a tad difficult. 

"Okay, so as I was saying. It's so relaxing there, you would love it there. Work on how pale you are." 

Enjoying Daan's teasing, Beth rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay, I'll check it out."

Daan smiled, reaching all the way to her eyes, "I'll take you there, show you around." 

Beth felt that familiar warm feeling that she got when Daan talked about them doing things in the future. "Oh really? I have to go on holiday with you too?" 

"Yeah, I'll even help you with the suncream." Daan finished, winking at Beth. 

The drive was much the same, Beth being teased, Beth falling more for the Dutch woman. When they finally pulled up to drop Daan off, Beth had offered to help her get in. Daan had replied that she was just after presents. But really she had missed the other woman. 

"I did bring you something back, but it's from the euros." She had said as she let them in the house. "Hunnies, I'm home!" Beth giggled behind her, watching as the brunette held her arms out. She waited a couple of minutes but no one came out. "Guess it's just me and you, want to stay for a bit?" 

"Yeah, I guess I can. Want to watch a film or something?" Beth went to walk into the living room. 

"Where are you off to?" She reached for Beth's hand, linking their fingers together. "Upstairs. I want to lay down." Beth followed her up the stairs and into the Dutch woman's bedroom. Beth took a seat on the bed, "I'm going to change into something less travel wear. Find something on Netflix, I'll be back. You want something else to wear. Jeans and beds aren't the best match." Beth shook her head at Daan, the way she was feeling, wearing Daan's clothes might lead her to follow her friends advice. 

When the other woman finally came back into the room, she was wearing shorts and a knitted jumper, she looked cute.

"Better?" Beth asked as Daan made her way to the bed, pulling up the covers and making Beth get in with her. 

"You'll wish you changed out of those jeans soon." The brunette sang at her. 

They settled on a film, more for background noise as they chatted away. A few minutes in Daan had moved so there was barely any space between the two, and rested her head on the same pillow that Beth was. 

"Good holiday after the Euro then?" Beth asked, maybe she was a glutton for punishment but she just needed to know that nothing happened. 

"Yeah it was good. Ran into Shanice, and it's been a while since we all just did something together. The four of us have been friends since we were like 16. Always try and go away, plus I didn't have to buy one drink," she laughed. 

"Is it not weird going away with your ex?" Beth asked curiously. 

"Not really, me and Nath were friends way before. I met Marèse through that. It was never awkward between us three." 

Turning to face Daan, she watched as the Dutch woman continued to watch the film. "I mean like do you just all share a room," that finally made Daan turn. 

Smiling at Beth, "no." She laughed and paused, turning so she was on her side, getting a better look at Beth. "Me and Marlou, we shared. I wouldn't go back there. We broke up for a reason. And besides, I like someone else." She shrugged. "You want a drink?" 

Beth watched her pull herself from the bed, she turned back to Beth, putting her thumbs up in question to the drink. 

Beth was left alone, Daan liked someone else, was it her. Would that be wishful thinking? Should she ask her when she came back up? After several minutes the older woman still hadn't yet returned. Just in case Daan couldn't carry two cups upstairs she thought it best if she helped. 

As she made her way down the stairs and to the top of the hall, she could hear Daan talking to someone. Getting closer she could just make out Daan on the phone. 

"I don't see how I'm in the wrong, it's been 8 months. Yes, I know that. It's not like I was trying to do that, I just missed her." There was a pause, Beth knew she should turn around and go back up stairs. "It's not too soon, I am an adult you know? I know how I feel. Marlou, you don't even know her. I haven't felt this way so quickly. That was different, I was like 18 when we started seeing each other. Look, I need to go, just being away with her, it just made me realise how I feel. I'll phone you later though. Love you." 

Beth quickly made her way upstairs as quietly as possible, getting herself back into the bed by the time Daan reentered the room.

"Wasn't sure what you wanted, but I went for tea?" She made her way over to Beth's side place the cups on the table beside, even though she could have just walked around the bed again, Daan made sure that she climbed directly over Beth already in bed. 

"I thought you got lost down there, or couldn't reach a cupboard." Daan gave her a playful shove, rolling her eyes. 

"Short jokes, of course. No, Marlou phoned me, made sure I got home safely." Once again the brunette had made sure that they were side to side, almost no gap between them. 

"You were saying before about your holiday, and um, liking someone else?"

Daan smiled and didn't turn from the TV, "oh was I? Trying to get the gossip?" 

"Yeah, I am. So, go on."

This time Daan turned again, laying on her side facing Beth, "yeah, I like someone else. We get along really well, and she's beautiful, funny, and gets all my stupid jokes. And, while on holiday I really missed her. So, I spoke to her every day, and I noticed the few pictures I put up that she didn't like. I can guess why. But, hopefully she knows that the first thing I wanted to do when I got back is see her, invited her round to catch up, maybe cuddle a little. Maybe this time, make out a little." They both laughed. 

"Maybe you should go tell her?" Beth joked with her. 

"You're right, I should." Daan went to start getting out of the bed. 

"No, wait." Beth groaned, "it is me?" 

"Bit forward of you, Miss Mead. Maybe I can kiss you and we'll find out?" The older woman lent in for that kiss just before their lips met, she pulled back slightly, "wait, I forgot your present. One second." Much to Beth's disappointment she watched Daan yet again get out of bed, making her way to her bags. "Now, it's a very special present." Pulling out a Netherlands home shirt from her bag, Beth could make out Van de Donk on the back. 

"You got me your own Jersey?" She questioned. 

"Not just any Jersey, my winning one. Unwashed cause I'm lazy. Now I think I definitely deserve that kiss?" 

"You are disgusting." But that still didn't stop Beth from kissing her thank you. Or kissing her well into the night.


End file.
